Various techniques have been suggested to wirelessly transmit display data from an electronic device such as a PC and a TV tuner to a display device, without using a cable.
However, there is no effective manner for managing the data format of the display data transmitted from the electronic device to the display device.
In recent years, a great number of software programs are executed on various electronic devices, and it is not rare for each user to execute the same software on a plurality of electronic devices. Even though software providers try to manage software licenses on a device-by-device basis, a user may execute the same software on a plurality of electronic devices regardless of license conditions. Further, since the display device of each electronic device is different in screen size and display resolution, the original performance of the software may not be obtained in some electronic devices, thereby deteriorating the performance.